


Hi, For the Last Time

by LateStageInfernalism



Series: Hi - The Possession [3]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Brutal, Dark Ending, Degradation, Demon, Domination, Humiliation, L-Bombs, OPTIONAL Forced Cheating, Other, Rape, Total Mind Break, audio script, gonewildaudible, invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Series: Hi - The Possession [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061690
Kudos: 11
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Hi, For the Last Time

[A4F] Hi, For the Last Time. [Rape] [Final script in the “Hi” series (links inside)] [Invisible] [Demon] [Brutal] [Humiliation] [Degradation] [OPTIONAL Forced Cheating] [Domination] [Total Mind Break] [L-Bombs] [Dark Ending]

———————————————————————————

Scenario: This is the third and final part, a sequel to “Hi” and “Hi, Again”. Like those, this story is about the demon visiting the victim of their possession. Unlike those, this is about encouraging the listener character to voluntarily admit their affections, and give their heart and mind to the spirit.

Character: You’re a truly vile possessing spirit who has finally reached the endgame in your goal of degrading and ruining the listener.

  * Emphasis noted by _italics_ **.**
  * Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)
  * Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are **optional**.
  * <<Words between these symbols are optional and indicate language if you wanted to imply forced cheating.>>
  * sFX Included: dropping-to-bed impact noise, possible demonic voice changes



This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: <https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing>

———————————————————————————

Hi.

[laughs]

Oh, how different your reaction is now. Before you would tighten up all over, perhaps hurl abuse at me. I would have had to pry those pretty little legs of yours apart.

But now, look at you. You’ve rolled right over on your back, and let yourself…open…to me.

Don’t deny it. Your legs are spread, your lips are parted, you’re breathing faster. You’re excited, and most of it isn’t from fear.

You’ve been laying awake in anticipation for me, haven’t you?

You’ve been awaiting my return, unable to even properly feel pleasure without my magnificently misshapen cock distending you.

Before you would have had nightmares about me, but now, they’re such sweet dreams, aren’t they?

Now you understand me. In fact, I would say that we understand one another. We give each other what we need.

You need my attentive and demanding violations, while I require your struggling victimhood. It’s a perfect match. [laughs]

I was just thinking, while I was on my way to you tonight, of how things have changed between us.

I have a question: What would you do to get rid of me? Nothing, I suspect.

Really. I’m being quite serious. In the past you would beg and plead and curse and tell me how much you hated me. All before cumming incredibly hard while panting like a bitch in heat. [laughs]

So, when did that change? I remember very well. I came to you one night…and you had left your panties off.

You did not fight me when I pushed your legs open. You moaned and whimpered. You reached out for me, and I let you touch my cock. You pretended to jerk away in revulsion, but I could *smell* how much more aroused you became when you did.

That was the night you truly became my little slut, wasn’t it?

<<You took me in the bed that you had shared with that person…who were they again? You said that you loved them, I think? When you were begging me to stop?>>

<<Ah, well…they left you, didn’t they? Suspected you of violating their trust. And you did, so deliciously, didn’t you? >>

Mmm…it was a special night, for both of us.

Now, now, don’t look away. I find guilt and shame very appealing on you, but tonight is an important step for you.

On previous nights I have taken you against your will, or intimidated you into compliance, but tonight is…special.

Tonight you accept me entirely and freely of your own will. Tonight you admit that your spirit is broken, and that you’re ready to take the next step with me.

[laugh] So eager to be mounted and fucked, are we?

But if you want to properly offer me sacrifice, you must be at your most vulnerable, and you must be so, willingly.

There will be no more pretending between you and I. No more feigned revulsion on your part. [laughs] Although your fear is still quite real.

So. Let me give you a choice. You can either ask, no, _beg_ me to take you. Beg me to violently love you as I know you desire. Beg me and promise your love to me.

Your other choice? Oh, you wouldn’t like it, I’m afraid.

I’ll still take you, but it won’t be the way you’d like. No, no, no.

[laughs] More violent? No, not particularly. I’d just put you to sleep first.

Now you understand. If you beg me, you get to experience all of that lust and desire and the taking, which you have so come to anticipate and enjoy.

If you don’t, you’ll wake up with some lovely bruises and unexplainable soreness…but you won’t remember any of it. It will be a void in your memory. And I can assure you that it will leave you…unsatisfied.

And you know how satisfying I can be, when I want to. So decide. Now.

Hmm…nice try, but no.

I simply do not believe that you want to be fucked.

Your words are feeble and have no strength behind them.

Try again. Beg like you mean it, you wretched little slut.

Better.

Still. Not good enough.

Come now…don’t break down. I know you’re fucking horny.

You’re in my control. I’ve carefully conditioned you to respond to my presence.

Can you feel how…sensitive you’re getting? You must ache so much for me right now. It must be more like pain than desire now.

One could go mad from something like that.

So…for your own benefit. Plead to me like your very life depends on it. Tell me how much you want me. Call to me. If you do well enough, I could be inside you so very quickly.

[laughs] Very good…so much better. I can feel the truth behind your words, and you deserve…a reward for them.

[grunting heavily as entering her fast and hard, no mercy — The sex starts here and it is relentless and brutal and only builds up. Please add grunts and groans and voice effects as you feel like it. You’re really losing control here. This is when you fully “consummate” with the listener.]

There, isn’t that better?

Having me back?

Bruising and tearing at your insides?

Isn’t this what you fantasize about every night with you touch yourself?

You don’t need to answer. I know already.

I knew everything about you.

No one will ever be closer to you than I.

No one knows you better than I.

<<Not your ex..>>

Not even your mother.

You don’t need anyone else. Just me. Your perfect lover.

Your prefect partner.

Your perfect monster.

Your perfect rapist.

Can you feel how helpless you are?

Let me lift you from the bed.

It is almost no effort at all to hold you like this, using you as my cocksleeve.

You’re just a puppet in my arms. A little fucktoy.

Feeding on your fear and desire has made me strong in your world It lets me do so many things to you. I am grateful.

Even as I hold you tightly and force you down on my cock again and again, I can always manifest a new hand, powerful and large, perfect for choking you…

What is it like to feel your life in the hands of something that would not hesitate for a second to snap you in half like a dry twig?

Oh, having trouble answering? Having trouble breathing?

[laughs]

I know you love this. There’s no point in denying it any more.

You’re mine. You have made yourself mine. You’re so close to cumming, but you won’t…because you know that I won’t let you unless you beg for permission.

So beg. Tell me how much you love me. Tell me now, and I’ll let you cum.

If you don’t, I’ll stop. I’ll stop and won’t return for a month. So decided quickly.

Yessss….yesss you have truly become such a _good girl_.

[sinister laughs that blend into grunts that blend into a savage orgasm]

Oh, what a good little fuck you are. [grunts/impact noise as he drops her to the bed]

My apologies? Did I drop you from too high? [chuckles]

I think you’re too relaxed to care. You came so loudly for me. I fucked all the tension and fear and care and compassion right out of you.

Was it good for you?

Yes, we reached a new high point, tonight.

But more importantly, you finally gave your will to me.

You said the words. And you meant them. In the past I would have called you a liar and laughed but now…

Now, I…believe you. It’s taken many visitations and many long nights of…bonding…but now that you’re at your lowest, you have finally become attached to me. You’ve finally truly given me the last part of you. Your heart and soul.

[content sigh] And that is why I’m leaving you.

Oh, now, don’t look so overwrought. Or do. I quite like that look on you.

Distress is quite becoming on a used little slut like you. And that is all you have ever been to me. So this is the end of our romance, as it must be.

You didn’t think that I would be with you forever, did you? Surely not.

Well, chin up. Maybe if you try hard enough, you can find just the right summoning ritual. But you’d need to find my true name as well. And the right time and place to perform the rite.

Maybe, just maybe, if you find the correct words, if you corrupt enough innocents, if you sacrifice enough to me, and if you truly and utterly degrade yourself completely in my service, I will notice you, again. And perhaps even find you worthy, and return to your side.

Or, maybe you’ll die without ever being fulfilled ever again. Who can say?

Well, you seem healthy, physically, anyway. You probably have *decades* to figure these things out.

Until then…

[mocking laughter fades out]


End file.
